<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Tied Up by interabang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688211">All Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang'>interabang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle has some naughty fun with Mohinder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elle Bishop/Mohinder Suresh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written the <a href="https://mohelle.livejournal.com/7002.html">Anonymous Kink Meme II</a>. </p>
<p>Prompt: Mohinder/Elle: she ties him up and has her way with him (consensual please)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">“Look at you,” Elle says with a delighted smirk. “Aren’t you all cute and tied up?”<br/>
<br/>
Mohinder tugs at the ropes holding him down, keeping him in a spread-eagle position, but his attempts only cause Elle to giggle lightly. He raises his head as much as he can, and notices that he’s completely naked.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought we agreed to something a little less... <em>confining</em> for me,” he remarks. Elle ignores him, and she begins to walk around from the foot of the steel table to which Mohinder is strapped, running her fingers slowly across his bare skin.<br/>
<br/>
Mohinder’s breath hitches in his throat when she gets to his pelvis. Once again, he strains futilely against his restraints, but his dick begins to harden despite his attempts to free himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Relax,” Elle tells him sweetly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” A pause, then: “Well, not too much, anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
“You said you wouldn’t use your electricity on me if we did this.”<br/>
<br/>
“I did, didn’t I?” Elle takes another step toward the end of the table, where Mohinder’s head is resting. She slowly reaches out to brush his curls back from his face, but Mohinder doesn’t flinch from her touch. “Can you blame me if I happen to lose a little control?”<br/>
<br/>
Mohinder twists his mouth into a sarcastic grin. “Are you just going to stand there all day instead of having your way with me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Good point.” Elle removes her hand from Mohinder’s head and steadily slides it down the length of his body. She caresses his chest, which rises and falls at a quickening rate, and she winds her fingers down to Mohinder’s second thatch of curls.<br/>
<br/>
He’s already hard as a stone when she wraps her fingers around him. His body tenses, the ropes bound to his ankles and wrists tighten as she forms her hand into a fist. She pumps slowly, up and down, and she watches Mohinder’s eyes roll into the back of his head while she leisurely jerks him off.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahh... Elle...” Mohinder groans, and Elle feels herself getting a little turned on by watching him squirm. “Aren’t you going to - fuck - join me up here?” he manages to grit out in between his slight gasps.<br/>
<br/>
“Thought you’d never ask.” Elle takes her hand off of his erect member, and she nimbly lifts herself onto the table. The metal feels cold underneath her hands, but she doesn’t mind.<br/>
<br/>
She doesn’t mind it at all.<br/>
<br/>
It’s a good thing she’s wearing a skirt today, and no underwear – then again, she had been planning on fucking Mohinder like this for a while. She swings one leg over Mohinder’s hips, and straddling him, she bends down to kiss the “helpless” professor. His hardness presses against her thigh, and she moans uninhibitedly into his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Then, she pushes herself up again, and eases herself down onto Mohinder’s cock. He throws his head back against the table,groaning in his throat as she guides him inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
Once he’s all the way in, Elle continues to steady herself with her hands. She rises up a little, then down again. Slowly at first, then she quickens her pace so that she’s riding Mohinder at a steady gallop. He pulls at his restraints again – the rope digs into his skin, but it’s a pain he can handle. He realizes, quickly, that it's a pain he <em>wants</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Then... “Oh, god. Yes. Yes. <em>Yes</em>!” He can feel Elle coming above him, crying out her orgasm to the ceiling. He looks at her head rolled back on her shoulders, at her breasts heaving, and he can feel that it’s his time, too. Mohinder catches up with Elle quick, and the bite of his restraints – the force of the bonds holding him down – are part of the catalyst that sets him off.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah!” Elle bucks, already in the throes of her second orgasm, and Mohinder comes straight up inside her. When he’s finished, his mind start to slowly revert back to conscious thought.<br/>
<br/>
This is when he resolves that, next time, Elle’s going to be the one tied up.</p>
<p class="">He doesn't think she’ll object to that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>